Wireless networks incorporating access nodes, relay access nodes, and other small-cell access nodes are becoming increasingly common, and may be referred to as heterogeneous networks. Relay access nodes improve service quality by relaying communication between an access node, and wireless devices in the wireless network. For example, relay access nodes may be used at the edge of a coverage area of an access node to improve coverage and/or service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other wireless devices to increase the available throughput to the wireless devices being relayed. Relay access nodes are generally configured to communicate with the access node (i.e. a “donor” access node) via a wireless backhaul connection, and to deploy a radio air-interface to which wireless devices can attach.
“Dual Connectivity” refers to the ability for wireless devices to attach to at least two access nodes, and transmit/receive information via two wireless connections simultaneously. However, there are limits to utilizing dual connectivity in networks comprising access nodes and relay access nodes.